Crossing the line
by Poly-chan
Summary: Em uma noite comum, por motivos comuns, ela resolveu cruzar aquela linha. Ela, que nunca havia arriscado.


**Título:**Crossing the line  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Categoria:** 7 temporada**  
Advertências:** Alguns spoilers para os episódios Millenium e Triângulo**  
Classificação:** T**  
Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)**  
Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não**  
Resumo:** Em uma noite comum, por motivos comuns, ela resolveu cruzar aquela linha. Ela, que nunca havia arriscado.

**N/a:** Primeiro fic com Arquivo X. E não costumo escrever oneshots, então essa história foi uma aventura para mim. Mas eu adoro essa série, e tinha que escrever algo. Originalmente feita para um challenge, cujo tema central é a frase quotada abaixo, e as plavaras a serem usadas no texto: Elevador, sussurros ao pé do ouvido, trilha._  
_

* * *

_"Você pode desperdiçar sua vida desenhando linhas ou então você pode viver cruzando-as. Mas há algumas que são perigosas demais para serem cruzadas. Se você estiver disposto a jogar a precaução pela janela e se arriscar, a vista do outro lado é espetacular" (Shonda Rhimes)_

**

* * *

**

**Crossing the line**

A cidade se estende por milhas e milhas à frente. O céu escuro contra os milhares de pontinhos luminosos forma uma linda imagem, acentuada pela altura.

-Scully?

Ela deixa a vista da janela para olhar para seu parceiro. Ele ainda está com suas roupas de trabalho, mas parece muito confortável na cama dela. Está estendido assistindo TV, tendo tirado apenas os sapatos e a gravata.

O quarto não é nada com o que eles estão acostumados. É extremamente bem decorado, com móveis de bom gosto, luzes suaves e uma cama queen size. Se a essa cota for adicionada a imensa banheira da suíte, aquilo é o céu para pessoas como eles, acostumados aos hotéis de beira de estrada.

-Você acha que eles trariam champanhe se eu pedisse?

-É claro que trariam. Mas eu não quero estar na sala quando você tiver que explicar a conta para o Skinner.

-Vai estar no seu nome, Scully.

-Por que você está no meu quarto mesmo?

-A TV fica em um lugar melhor. E você ainda tem doces.

Ela ri.

-Quantos anos você tem? Cinco?

-Não, sete. – diz ele sorrindo, e então colocando mais um travesseiro às suas costas.

Ele continua a assistir TV e Scully continua a mirá-lo.

Ele está espalhado em sua cama, comendo seus doces, cercado pelo monte de embalagens vazias, e ela não se importa. Ele é seu melhor amigo, o melhor que já teve. Scully não se lembra de ter este tipo de confiança e intimidade com ninguém mais além de sua irmã. Ela e Mulder podiam ir a cidades no fim do mundo, arriscar suas vidas e viver sem nenhuma garantia do que iria acontecer a seguir, ou mesmo conforto; mas ela ainda iria seguí-lo. Depois de sete anos, ela ainda não está pensando em desistir.

-Scully? –Ela não havia percebido que ainda estava olhando para ele. – Quer uma foto?

Ela está para responder quando seu telefone toca.

-Mãe? Como está ela? Verdade? Um menino? Eles devem estar muito felizes. É claro que irei assim que voltar... Estou em Chicago. Sim. Dê um abraço no Bill por mim. Tchau.

Ela põe o telefone sobre a mesinha, se sentando na beira do colchão.

-Sobre o que era? – pergunta seu parceiro, do outro lado da cama.

-O segundo filho do meu irmão nasceu.

Ela está de costas para ele, olhando para as mãos em seu colo. Ele permanece em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de perguntar:

-Há algo de errado com o bebê?

Scully ergue a cabeça, percebendo que não está agindo da forma como deveria agir.

-Não,ele nasceu bem, totalmente saudável. Acho que vou comprar uma roupinha dos Red Socks antes de ir. Meu irmão iria adorar. – diz ela, se virando e forçando um sorriso.

Ela se recompõe, e tenta parecer calma.

Mas aquele é seu parceiro e amigo.

-O que há de errado, Scully?

Ela respira fundo. Não iria contar a ele. Não agora, não hoje. Mas sabia que ele iria insistir.

De repente a necessidade por ar fresco se torna sufocante para ela que se levanta, indo até o corredor.

A agente já está fora do quarto quando ouve Mulder chamá-la.

-Como é, Scully? O que aconteceu? É sobre filhos, não é?

Ele compreendeu muito rápido. Ela não consegue negar. Mas não consegue falar sobre isso tampouco.

-Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

-Não diga essas três palavras! – por um momento o tom da voz dele a assusta. Então ele recomeça a falar, de forma mais suave. – Estou cansado de você fingindo que está bem. Estou cansado de ouvir essa frase saindo pela sua boca. Me deixe ajudar. Você sempre me ajuda, por que, apenas uma vez, não pode me contar o que há de errado e me deixar confortá-la?

-Não é tão simp…

-Nada é simples, Scully! Mas é ainda mais difícil sozinho, eu sei disso. Pensei que você confiasse em mim.

-Eu confio em você!

-Então por que não pode me deixar entrar?

_Por que se eu te deixar entrar, nunca vou te deixar sair._

Ela sente ele segurar sua mão com força.

-Scully, eu... – ele pára por um segundo, e ela prende a respiração. Mira seus olhos verdes com intensidade, e percebe quando ele toma uma decisão e abre a boca para falar.

Mas ela não houve o som de sua voz. Algum outro ruído se sobrepõe. Os dois se viram juntos, apenas para ver um homem surgindo da direção das escadas. Ele tem uma arma na mão direita.

Instintivamente, Mulder e Scully levam as mãos à cintura, à procura de suas próprias armas. Mas descobrem que nenhuma das duas está ali. O homem aponta a arma para os dois.

-Nem uma palavra, ou vou estourar seus miolos!

Os dois permanecem parados. As armas estão no quarto, a porta travada, uma vez que utiliza a tecnologia de cartões. O homem se aproxima, ainda apontando a arma.

-Nós somos agentes federais. – diz Mulder – Não tente brincar.

-Eu sei quem vocês são. –responde ele com um sorriso. Com a mão esquerda, aperta o botão para chamar o **elevador.**

-Entrem. – diz ele, quando o elevador pára no andar.

Nenhum dos dois agentes entende a princípio, mas o homem parece ter um pequeno comunicador, pois ordena:

-Trave o elevador cinco.

Antes que as portas se fechem, a última imagem é do homem se virando para a porta de Scully e atirando duas vezes nela.

-Merda!

Os dois se olham. Então dizem, em uníssono:

-A fita!

A única razão para eles estarem em um ótimo hotel, em uma cidade que não fica no meio do nada, é a fita. Os dois estavam voltando de viagem depois de um caso quando Skinner ligou, perguntando se poderiam passar por Chicago e coletar a fita de um crime federal, que precisava chegar a Washington. Devido à importância da evidência, o Bureu só confiaria a missão a agentes federais. E parecia que os dois haviam acabado de arruinar o plano.

-Nós somos dois idiotas, Mulder! Como saímos do quarto, deixando a fita lá dentro? Sem nossas armas? Sem nem mesmo um celular?

Mulder está apertando todo botão que vê no painel, sem muito resultado, é claro. Ele bate em um botão vermelho e a luz some.

-Obrigada, mestre da inteligência.

-Ah, não é tão ruim assim. Agora podemos ficar mais tempo em Chicago. Quero dizer, vamos ter que recuperar a fita.

Scully bate a cabeça contra o metal frio.

-Isso não está acontecendo...

-Ei, sem drama... – ela sente a mão dele, procurando seu ombro – Quantas vezes estivemos em situações piores? E sobrevivemos, não é?

Scully dá de ombros.

-Nem um autor de fantasia acreditaria nas situações das quais escapamos, Mulder.

Como parece que irá demorar, ela se senta no chão do elevador, e logo Mulder o faz também.

-Eu só queria entregar a maldita fita para o Skinner e ir para casa. Talvez tirar um cochilo, e então conhecer meu novo sobrinho. – murmura ela, a voz sonhadora.

-Eu sei, Scully. Mas... _you can't always get what you want_.

-Eu conheço a música, Mulder.

-Então, quer apostar quanto tempo vai levar até que alguém nos ache?

Scully solta um gemido.

-Ok, sem apostas. Só estou tentando manter o bom humor.

-Não tente.

Ele finalmente fica em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos Scully começa a achar que foi injusta com o parceiro. Ele estava apenas tentando distraí-la, e ela estava sendo a babaca.

-Mulder, me desulpe... o silêncio está me matando, vamos falar sobre alguma coisa.

-Okaay. Por que você fugiu de mim mais cedo?

-Oh, não vamos falar nisso.

-Você não espera que eu fale sobre o tempo, não é? Apenas responda a pergunta.

Ela respira fundo, imaginando por que não manteve a boca fechada.

-Por que eu precisava de ar fresco.

-Você precisava ficar longe de mim.

-Não de você.

Silêncio.

-Estou te dando o olhar _'não me faça de idiota_'. – murmura ele, próximo demais. Scully sente um arrepio. Não irá responder por seus atos se o parceiro começar a brincar de **sussurros ao pé do ouvido** em um elevador escuro.

Ela se concentra na conversa, e depois de algum tempo responde.

-Ok. Eu não estava fugindo de você. Eu estava fugindo de todo mundo que, nesse caso, era você.

-Você está cansada, Scully?

-Como? –a escuridão a está deixando nervosa. Ela quer tanto olhar nos olhos dele. Há tanto que os dois conseguem falar sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

-Eu me lembro daquele dia, quando você me perguntou se eu nunca me cansava de correr atrás de casos, se eu não queria uma vida normal. Agora estou perguntando isso a você.

-Mulder, eu… - ela fecha os olhos. Não quer machucá-lo, ou falar algo de que se arrependa. - Às vezes eu penso em uma vida normal, uma família… mas esta é minha vida agora e eu gosto. Eu gosto muito.

-Gosta mesmo, Scully? Sempre me perguntei do que você gosta em nosso trabalho. Você está sempre negando minhas teorias, sempre usando um tom sarcástico sobre os casos.

-Eu gosto… eu gosto das coisas surreais que vemos,eu gosto da ação, a sensação de fazer um bom trabalho. Eu amo as descobertas que faço todos os dias, eu amo sua paixão para resolver os casos. Há tantas coisas que eu gosto neste trabalho, Mulder.

-Então por que você está infeliz?

-É só que às vezes eu sinto falta da normalidade. Eu sinto falta da vida simples da minha cunhada, voltando do trabalho todos os dias para sua família, seus filhos.

Neste ponto ela precisa parar. Machuca saber que ela nunca poderia gerar filhos.

Ela sente Mulder abraçar seus ombros, a trazendo para perto. Este ato apenas faz com que ela sinta mais vontade de chorar. Naquele momento ela agradece pela escuridão, e chora em silêncio. Ele nota, de qualquer forma, pois passa a mão pelo seu rosto.

É então que a luz volta, quase os cegando, e o elevador começa a se mexer.

...

Eles achavam que tudo já havia acontecido naquela noite. Mas isso se provou errado, algumas horas mais tarde.

Scully olha ao redor. Nada além de mato e escuridão. O carro deles, parado embaixo de uma árvore, deve ser o mais próximo de civilização que aquele lugar já viu. Nem mesmo a **trilha** por onde vieram é visível à luz do luar. Como haviam passado de uma noite tranqüila em um hotel para aquilo tão rápido?

-Nós estamos no meio do nada, sem sequer uma barrinha de sinal no telefone.

-Yay…

-Sério, Mulder. O que vamos fazer?

-Dormir no carro e esperar até a luz do sol para descobrir onde estamos?

Scully suspirou. Não era como se tivessem escolha.

-Só nós dois pra acabarmos a noite desse jeito.

-Pelo menos temos a fita. – disse ele, sorrindo.

Ela sorriu também. Ainda era impressionante o fato da manobra do parceiro ter dado certo. Ela quase não acreditou quando os dois saíram do elevador para ver o quarto de hotel destruído, a caixa de evidência tendo sido levada. E acreditou menos ainda quando Mulder tirou uma caixa de fita pornô de sua mochila, exibindo-a para ela. Ele havia trocado as duas fitas mais cedo, como medida de segurança.

-Aquele cara deve estar querendo nos matar agora... – murmurou Scully, um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Sei lá, talvez ele goste da fita. – respondeu Mulder, jogando algumas cascas de semente de girassol pela janela. Então sua voz se tornou séria. – Aquele carro que nos perseguiu na estrada não estava de brincadeira, Scully. Eles já devem ter descoberto que estamos com a fita verdadeira.

-Não é melhor continuarmos andando, Mulder? Nós despistamos ele, mas sabe-se lá por quanto tempo.

-Estamos com pouco combustível. E não tenho certeza nem de qual estado é esse.

Scully balançou a cabeça. Como conseguiam se meter nesse tipo de coisa?

-Está bem então, mas é melhor dividirmos turnos para dormir. O primeiro é seu.

-Só se você me contar uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Você vai desistir?

-O quê? – repetiu Scully, com mais força.

-Talvez esteja na hora. Pra você ter uma vida, sabe? A casa, o cachorro, a cerca branca.

-Mulder, eu… - como ela poderia explicar? –Eu não poderia ter uma vida longe de você.

Ele a mira em silêncio. Então dá um sorriso mínimo.

-Qual é o significado disso, Scully? Você está dizendo que eu sou essencial em sua vida? – o tom dele é brincalhão, mas ele sabe exatamente o que ela está dizendo. E talvez por isso, precise de uma confirmação.

E de repente, Scully quer que ele saiba. Realmente saiba.

-Sim, Mulder, você é essencial em minha vida. Não consigo imaginar uma vida longe de você. Você é tudo para mim.

Ele apenas a olha, um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Scully, eu tentei te dizer isso tantas vezes, não acredito que você teve a coragem de...

-Você disse isso uma vez. Na época pensei que estava drogado, mas sempre desejei que o que você disse não tivesse nada haver com os medicamentos que tomou.

-E não tinha.

-Então diga de novo.

-Eu te amo, Scully.

-Eu também te amo. –responde ela com um sorriso tranquilo, um sorriso de aceitação.

Chega a ser irônico o fato de, depois de lutar por tanto tempo contra aquilo, no exato momento que ela desiste da batalha e joga tudo pra alto, se sinta tão calma. Até aquele instante ela tivera medo de cruzar a linha. Ele arriscara, várias vezes, mas nunca ela. E em uma noite totalmente comum para eles, por motivos banais, ela resolveu que valia a pena tentar.

Quando ele a mirou e se aproximou, da mesma forma que fizeram naquela virada de ano, ela teve certeza. Era como se um consentimento mudo fosse divulgado. Não precisavam de palavras, perguntas, justificativas.

O roçar de lábios foi suave e gentil, quase carinhoso. Scully permitiu se libertar. Estava certo. Parecia certo. Os melhores relacionamentos são aqueles enraizados na amizade. E ele era seu melhor amigo. Os dois poderiam trabalhar juntos, se divertir juntos, ou não fazer nada juntos, e sempre seria bom.

Então ela sentiu a necessidade de mais proximidade, erguendo os braços para segurar o pescoço dele. Seus pulmões já reclamavam pela falta de ar, mas mesmo assim ela se lamentou quando ele quebrou o beijo.

-Vamos com calma, Scully. Temos a noite inteira.


End file.
